


Alone No More

by devils_indetroit



Series: Five Sentence smut [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Five Sentence smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devils_indetroit/pseuds/devils_indetroit





	Alone No More

In the dark Sam could only rely on touch. The feeling of hot skin and the smell of sweat were only things that reminded him that he was not alone. Long, expert fingers dug into his skin and sharp nails riddled him with little crescent moons as they kissed and explored one another. Soft sighs and the shuffling sound of lightly falling feathers held the two of them together like glue. Lucifer and his vessel were finally one and they would never again be alone.


End file.
